


Morning Glory

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Nothing Wrench ever did was subtle, and being in a relationship certainly wasn’t an exception.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> what started up as a little warmup became... not a little warmup, lol. enjoy!
> 
> and a big, lovely thank you to [dramaticalhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts) for being my beta!

Marcus woke up slowly, yawning as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. He was intent on scooping up an armful of Wrench, kissing him on the neck, and nestling into place as the big spoon for another 15 minutes of sleep, just another 15 minutes...

But Wrench wasn’t there. His side of the bed had been abandoned, sheets still retaining the shape of his body.

Strange. He had a disdain for early mornings; he avoided them like he avoided the dogs that rushed over to greet Marcus in Golden Gate Park— his animal-hating boyfriend getting caught in their furry little crossfire.

Then, the smell of bacon cooking hit Marcus' nose. Was Wrench cooking him breakfast? He’d never done something like that before. Hickory smoke clung to everything, making streams out of the morning sunlight that came through the blinds. Marcus homed in on the sounds coming from the other side of the apartment. He could hear something sizzling away in a pan and he heard Wrench off somewhere else, humming away to himself.

He smiled, warmth brimming over in his heart. This was all very romantic and sweet of him. Marcus had this very special privilege that nobody else in the world had (as far as he was aware) where Wrench was unafraid of being unabashedly himself around him. And unbeknown to most, Wrench was a big softie, a fan of the boisterous displays of affection and all that over-the-top shit. Nothing Wrench ever did was subtle, and being in a relationship certainly wasn’t an exception.

Then, a horrified gasp pulled him out of the lovey-dovey fantasy.

“Ahh, fuck!” Wrench cursed, followed by the loud clanging of pans. “Goddammit…”

That couldn’t be good.

Rising out of bed, Marcus grabbed his glasses and the cleanest-looking shirt he could find, pulling it over his head as he hurried out of the bedroom. The pleasant smell of breakfast cooking gave way to the unpleasant smell of breakfast burning.

Once Marcus reached the kitchen, he stood and was initially shocked by the mess. Dirty dishes were collecting in the sink, with cleaned ones stacked high in the nearby dish rack. Knives and towels and food was scattered over the countertops. The worst offender, though, was the stove, billowing heaps of smoke. Wrench was pouring all of his attention to the pan on the stove, salvaging whatever pieces of bacon he hadn’t burnt to hell and back with a metal fork. Not that there was much to save.

The noxious meat smoke filled Marcus’ lungs and he coughed. “Damn, dude, what happened? Open a window or something.”

Wrench gasped-slash-yelped in surprise, completely oblivious of Marcus’ intrusion. He spun around, greeting Marcus with a maskless face. His bright blue eyes opened wide like he was a deer and Marcus was oncoming headlights. 

His arms flailed and a piece of rescued bacon went flying. It fell on the kitchen tile like sad confetti.

“Marcus!” Wrench exclaimed. Exclaiming Marcus’ name was usually Wrench’s default greeting, but this time it was full of surprise and a hint of disappointment. As the initial rush or surprise wore off, his voice and his eyes sweetened, all warmth and affection.

“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet! Uh… how do you like your bacon? ‘Cause I’m guessing it’s anything but ‘not burnt’, right?” Wrench laughed at himself before giving a great, dramatic sigh. “I fucked up.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Chuckling, Marcus looked around the kitchen, taking in the extent of the mess. He eyed a normal enough looking stack of toast. Taking the one on top, he took a bite and chewed.

“Hey, toast’s still good,” he mouthed around bread.

“At least I got one thing right! I can cook two things: scalding hot microwave pizza and a killer piece of toast. And as I’m sure you’re aware, I’ve had to get real acquainted with toasters in the past.”

“Of course.”

Smirking, Wrench grabbing a piece from the stack, then proceeded to demolish half of it in one bite. He lovingly patted Marcus’ shoulder as he stared on in horror, brushing past him on his way to open the sliding window above the sink.

Turning back around, he finished off the rest of the bread and leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded. He sighed once again. “Man, not even a little rat using me like a puppet could help me make a proper meal...”

“So what happened, anyway? No offense, but like...” He knelt down, picking up the piece that had fallen. He tossed into the frying pan along with all the other burnt husks. “Damn, dude.”

“Yeah, I... got distracted.”

“With what? Leaving bacon alone is like begging for a grease fire to start. I said no fires in the apartment.”

“I know, I know! Alright… ugh… don’t judge me, okay? So I’ve been trying to beat this boss in Dark Souls since last night. I was gone for like maybe five minutes to collect my souls before—”

“For Dark Souls?” Marcus repeated, judging hard.

“Hey, I said no judgement!”

“Dude, if you burned down our apartment complex to collect some fuckin’ souls, I would have kicked your ass,” Marcus joked, laughter infecting Wrench. “Why’re you up cooking breakfast, anyway?”

Redness started to bud in his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away shyly. “Yeah, I can understand the video game shit, but you really can’t judge me for this one, alright?"

By the way Wrench was acting, Marcus was sure had just asked him why he kicked the garbage over or why he pissed on the rug or something. Whatever his reasoning was, it was definitely not worth this kind of reaction. All the same, he nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to do something nice for you,” Wrench finally admitted. “Breakfast in bed sounded like it was the perfectly Pinterestable, yet completely achievable choice… obviously not, apparently.”

“Hey, you know what? It’s the thought that counts anyway.” Marcus stepped in closer, winding his arms around Wrench, pressing his lips against the corner of his birthmark. “Nobody’s ever done something like that for me before. I appreciate it.”

The rest of Wrench started to go red and he smiled shyly. “Yeah, but you would have appreciated it a whole lot more if I didn’t ruin it. But thanks for making me feel better, M.”

“Anytime. But breakfast in bed, huh… what’s the big occasion?”

“Uhh.” Wrench paused for a moment. “No real reason. Felt like it? Way to a man’s heart is through his stomach? You’re an all-around wonderful and lovely guy and deserve only the best? I love you very, very much? You pick. Whatever gives you the biggest ego boost.”

“Can I have all of the above?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

The smile Wrench gave him made Marcus’ heart soar. He cupped Wrench’s jaw between his fingers, pressing their lips together softly. Wrench smiled into the motion, like he always did.

It wasn’t long until Wrench flipped like a switch, turning the kiss from something gentle and deepened it into something hungry, desperate. Wrench’s hands found their way up Marcus’ shirt and spread across his stomach, trickling downwards.

“Well, the first portion of my breakfast in bed plan is ruined,” he whispered against Marcus’ lips, voice low and dirty. He stole another kiss as one he thumbed with the elastic band of Marcus’ boxers, “but part two is still on the table if you’re interested… not literally, ‘cause it’s a mess, but. You know what I mean.”

He grinned, playing oblivious. “And what would this part two be?”

“I think a demonstration is in order. Shall I?” Wrench waggled an eyebrow suggestively.

Marcus nodded, and with the green light, Wrench sprung like a readied coil. He grabbed Marcus’ wrist and led him out of the kitchen. He hesitated in the doorway, looking over the mess he’d made.

“Yeah, I will, uh, clean this all up. Later.”

“Or you could just totally blue ball me, too,” Marcus teased, smirking. “Be two for two this morning.”

Wrench rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Oh, fuck off.”

Wrench yanked Marcus through the rest of their apartment, swinging the bedroom door shut behind them. He then grabbed the front of Marcus’ shirt and pulled him closer, sweeping him in for seconds.

Wrench kissed deeper this time, using tongue as he swept over his front teeth, around his tongue, over the roof of mouth. Marcus sighed pleasantly and let Wrench lead the way. He was ready for anything… mostly anything.

Something he should have probably expected but didn’t predict would happen was for Wrench to suddenly pull out of their kiss, sweeping under him to scoop him into his arms, and dramatically plopping him down in the middle of their bed. But Wrench was always full of surprises.

Marcus laughed as the bed complained about the sudden addition of his weight. He tossed a pillow at Wrench’s head. “Give a dude some proper warning next time!”

“Hmm… nah.” Wrench straddled Marcus’ legs, smiling wryly down at him. “The look on your face was totally worth it.” His hands trailed over Marcus, finding his shoulders to push him deeper into the bed. “Now just sit back and relax, M… you don’t have to move a muscle.”

“Aye-aye, sir.” He grinned, grabbing a handful of one of Wrench’s thighs, squeezing it for good measure. It’s not often that Wrench took the reins like this. Wrench was still shy without the mask, but when he was bold, he always left Marcus breathless.

Wrench kissed Marcus again as his hands got to work rolling his T-shirt upwards. They parted briefly to pull the item of clothing over Marcus’ head. Wrench tossed aside his shirt somewhere, too, exposing his chaotic mismatch of tattoos.

In unison, they both stole a look down at Marcus' boxers. They decided unanimously that those weren’t necessary, either. Wrench pulled them free, giving a pleasant little sigh as he exposed his boyfriend’s cock.

From just kissing alone Marcus was already considerably hard. Embarrassing. Wrench, meanwhile, brimmed with pride.

Wrench’s bright eyes wandered over Marcus, taking a good long drink of him like he'd been thirsty for years. The longer it went on, the more it made Marcus start to feel a little too self-aware.

“Yo, dude... it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but you see me naked, like, almost every day.”

“Yeah, I know.” Wrench narrowed his eyes. “And you think the staff at the Louvre get tired of looking at the Mona Lisa?”

“You know what? That's fair.” He chuckled, resting his head into the pillows. Being compared to fine art certainly felt nice— because he _was_ , of course. He was just glad Wrench had good enough taste to notice it. “Smartass.”

“You know you love it.”

That he did.

Then, in possibly the most perverted method possible of going from first to second base, Wrench dragged his tongue along the distance of his palm, slickening the skin. He brought the hand downwards, enveloping Marcus’ length. Then, slowly, sensually, he started moving his hand up and down, up and down.

The growing pleasure was immediate, making Marcus bite down on his lower lip, quelling a moan. His eyes closed as he relished in the sensation. Wrench’s palms were rough from injuries and accidents and all the other dumb shit he’s done to himself, and his fingers are nimble and long and seductive, and his hands were so warm that Marcus swore he could melt.

Every stroke was delicious already and it’s not long until he is fully hard and his hips are working in time with the rhythm Wrench kept. The urge to touch Wrench grew inside of him. He glided a hand downwards, intent for the front of his boyfriend’s boxers— Wrench smacked his hand away, time and time again. 

He eventually got the message loud and clear: this was supposed to be all about him. Which didn’t seem fair, but who was he to complain?

Wanting to at least even the playing field, Marcus grabbed Wrench by the shoulders and pulled him down, meeting his lips. Wrench filled his mouth with a pleasantly surprised moan. His hand squeezed at the hilt of Marcus’ cock, body jolting in response.

“Damn, that’s hot… you’re hot,” Wrench purred, tearing out of the kiss. “I could do this for you every day... if you wanted me to? I’d have zero complaints.”

Talking was kind of hard with all Marcus’ mental energy being distributed to his dick. He tried his best, though. “I appreciate it… but Sitara’s already complaining... about how we are always late as it is… You want her to... start tapping into our phones… and shit?”

‘Well, I mean... it’s not like she hasn’t caught us jerking each other off before. Oh, remember that time when Ray almost walked in on us fucking?”

“Wrench….” He wanted to chastise him for being Too Much, but the thought faded away into static as Wrench worked him faster. He kissed his way down, across Marcus’ jaw, down his neck, over his chest, along the smooth lines of his stomach, moving further downwards still.

After one blissfully sweet stroke of his hand, Wrench pulled away, leaving Marcus feeling all disoriented and floating. He brought his hands to Marcus’ thighs, partitioning them open; Marcus happily complied.

Wrench got into position between his legs, eyes darting up to Marcus. Experimenting, he spread his tongue over the head, moving downwards to kiss the underside of his cock. Marcus shivered at the sensation, hands gripping at the sheets.

Marcus’ eyes fluttered closed as Wrench started moving, pulling him deeper into his mouth with every undulation.

Wrench felt amazing, working him in every way that made him feel fantastic and weightless.

“Holy shit…” Praise spilled from his mouth as Wrench worked him. “Yeah, that’s good… real good… fuck, keep doing that…”

Wrench was incapable of saying anything, but he was definitely not immune to Marcus’ dirty talk. He pulled himself off completely before sucking him harder, as if to prove a point.

He was helpless to the sounds of pleasure from spilling out of his mouth. He cupped a hand to his mouth, attempting in vain to hold back his voice—

But then Wrench swallowed him down deeper and suddenly that was impossible. The feeling was too good for Marcus to give a shit. He moaned into his fist instead. Now Wrench was playing dirty, already pulling Marcus to the edge when they had just gotten warmed up.

“H-Hey, hold up…” He tried pulling away, but Wrench was insistent. He held him in place, gripping onto his waist as he sucked harder. “Ahhh, shit… Wrench, stop, I’m gonna…” 

But it was useless.

Abandoning judgment and reason, Marcus moaned loudly and let go. A hand found Wrench’s, fisting a handful of blond hair, as he thrust in deeper. And Wrench was a champ, taking him in eagerly. He relished in it, even, moaning filthily around his cock. With the added vibration, Marcus was done for.

He grit his teeth, letting one final wave of pleasure overtake him. Electricity and warmth set his whole body on fire as he came hard. Wrench remained on him, swallowing as his dick twitched through orgasm. Apparently, somewhere along the way Wrench had started jerking himself off; he sped up his pace until he hit his climax, moaning around Marcus as he came. 

Wrench pulled off of Marcus with a wet, filthy sound, his lungs crying for air as he leaned back. His face was flushed, skin dyed a deep red; lips moist with saliva and probably cum; eyes blown wide, blissed-out and hazy.

“Damn...” Marcus murmured as he stared, enraptured. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous...”

Wrench gave him a look like he didn’t believe him, but appreciated it anyways. He nestled into bed beside Marcus, curling his arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug.

Happy to be the little spoon, Marcus kissed the side of Wrench’s neck, to which he hummed in delight. They laid in a comfortable quiet basked in the last of the afterglow, settling back into their bones.

Wrench broke the silence first, as Marcus ran fingers through his hair.

“Y’know, the offer’s still on for making this a thing,” he winked. As he listened, Marcus noted how Wrench sounded a little hoarse. A brief moment of guilt panged his stomach. “You know like Bed and Breakfast? We can call it Head and Breakfast.”

“Head and Breakfast… oh my god.” He barked a laugh. “Work on the title and then we’ll see, how’s that?”

“Aww, what?! You’re kidding. Head and Breakfast is an _excellent_ title _,_ thank you very much. To be honest, I only did this whole thing after I came up with it.”

“Nuh-uh. So when did you come up with this brilliant idea of yours?” 

“Last night.”

Marcus shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. How about this: tomorrow we can cook breakfast— together— and we can workshop his whole… H&B thing of yours. Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, I think I like your idea even better.” Wrench kissed him again, beaming as he wore a love-struck grin. “Oh! And by the way— good morning, M.”

Smiling, Marcus squeezed him a little bit tighter. “Already has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos/comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed it ♥
> 
> 2020 certainly was a doozy... but i am intent on writing more consistently this year, though! look out for some chapter updates on other stuff soon. :)


End file.
